


When Chloe Sang

by butterfly_gARDEN



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 4, Post-Season/Series 04, mid or post season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_gARDEN/pseuds/butterfly_gARDEN
Summary: Tribe Night at Lux turns into something more meaningful.
Relationships: established Deckerstar - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	When Chloe Sang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into fanfic. Please, be gentle with me!
> 
> OK, so I tweaked it a little bit. Not much, but...

Another day at the precinct, another argument between Detective Chloe Decker and her civilian consultant, Lucifer Morningstar. Once again, Lucifer failed to follow procedure, once again, Chloe had to reprimand him. It wasn’t a major fight, nobody had said anything that they would regret later, but it ended, as it often did, with Chloe throwing up her hands and walking away, and Lucifer standing with a bewildered look on his face, and a “Dectective?” on his lips. It was just enough of an argument to put an angsty end to an angsty day. A day that, being Friday, meant that Chloe could at least look forward to Tribe Night. Her daughter, Trixie, would be with her father for the weekend, and Chloe could unwind-as much as Chloe permitted herself to unwind, anyway.

Chloe was still frustrated when she got home, and the Los Angeles traffic didn’t help ease her turmoil. With a sigh, she looked into her refrigerator for anything that vaguely resembled food, and was rewarded with a take out container of chicken lo mein. Without even heating it up, she stood at the breakfast bar eating and looking through today’s assortment of mail, separating the junk from the bills. Then, she checked her email while she finished off her glass of wine.

There. Now that the mundane was over with, she realized she really didn’t want to go out. The thought of getting ready, driving, interacting with people...ugh! Why couldn’t she just lie down on her couch and watch Netflix? But, her Tribe would be waiting. This small group of women had been her lifeline through some of the most stressful times of her life in recent times. They’d been there for her, uplifted her, supported her, hell, VALIDATED her. How could she back out? With a sigh, Chloe dragged herself to the shower.

What would she wear? It was August. In L.A. _“It’s hotter than...well, you know…”_ Lucifer would have quipped. Why was she going out? It meant she had to put clothes on. Chloe settled on a challis peasant style dress. Chloe didn’t wear dresses often. It was a little difficult chasing suspects in a skirt, after all, but this dress hung loosely. Loose fitting in August weather was Chloe’s goal.

Having slipped the dress on over her head, she looked at the bottom of her closet for footwear. As much as she just wanted to slip on some flip flops, the thought of hundreds of gyrating bodies stomping on her poor little toes just didn’t sit well with her. She found the cute sandals with the wedge heels and ankle straps she had bought at a summer clearance sale. Perfect! A quick application of makeup and a pair of earrings, and Chloe was out the door.

The bouncer let her in before she began to break out a sweat in the hot evening air, and she uttered her deepest thanks to him. Looking around, Chloe found The Tribe seated at their usual booth with the curved banquette.

“Hi!” she smiled, as she slid into place. She was greeted warmly by Forensics Officer Ella Lopez, therapist Dr. Linda Martin, and bounty hunter demon Mazikeen Smith.

“Decker! What’s your poison?” Maze asked, rising to go to the bar for a refill. “Nah, first round’s on me,” she said, as Chloe opened her mouth to protest.

Chloe gave her order, and soon Maze had returned with the drinks. “To Tribe!” they all toasted.

“Awwww fuck!” Maze said, digustedly. The women turned and stared at her. “It’s Karaoke night.”

“You...left your knives at home, right Maze?” Linda asked nervously. Maze just looked at her without answering.

At least, Lux handled Karaoke night in an organized manner. Karaoke was interspersed between intervals of dancing, and Lucifer playing sets on his piano. Could be worse. The Tribe had met at different bars where it had been nonstop earbleedingly bad. This was tolerable, especially later into the night when alcohol consumption had limited people’s inhibitions to the point where they really shouldn’t have attempted to do anything, let alone sing.

The comeraderie between these women shouldn’t really exist. If you looked at their different backgrounds, combined with their different interests, you wouldn’t expect any of these women to be friends. But they were more than friends. The bond between them couldn’t be broken with a Hell-forged blade. They were Tribe, Chloe’s Tribe. Time passed quickly. They had vented, they had gossiped, they had checked out the new bartender, and they very politely didn’t laugh at the numb nuts who tried to sing _Smells Like Teen Spirit_.

Lucifer knew they were there. He had even gone over and greeted them, providing them with a free round of drinks, of course. He and Chloe had been cordial with each other, but very reserved. However, Tribe is Tribe, and Tribe knew something was wrong.

“Decker! Spill” Ella said, sipping her margarita.

“No, it’s...we just had a stupid argument again,” Chloe replied. “It’s not a big deal. It’ll probably blow over by the time we get back to work. He just won’t follow procedure, and one day he’s either going to get me killed or get me fired. He just doesn’t care, you know? It just gets me, sometimes, his LUCIFERNESS.”

“Luciferness,” Maze snorted. “Gotta remember that one.”

“Have you talked about it with him, Chloe?” asked Linda.

“Til I’m blue in the face,” replied Chloe. “He’s Lucifer. He won’t change.”

“Well, I think he’s changed a lot, Chloe, for the better,” Linda continued. “I’ve helped guide him, but you’ve had a major influence on him. He’s so much more mature and responsible than when I first met him, and that’s on you. I know he’s frustrating, sometimes, but look at all the good moments you’ve had with him.”

Chloe smiled. There had been oh so many good moments, like the night he shut down Lux, just for her, and created a prom night, because Chloe had missed her own prom. And Chloe was never without the necklace he had given her for her birthday. Let’s face it, he was loyal to a fault. He always had her back, was never afraid to put his own life on the line for her. There was always a cup of coffee-REAL coffee-on her desk every morning when he was there. And that SMILE!

“He’s a good man, I know it,” said Chloe. “I can trust him, and I know that he genuinely respects me. I think it’s ironic that he’s considered the “evil” angel. The “good” angels are arrogant dicks, if you ask me. And if he’s so evil, why is he the only angel who doesn’t lie? I mean, seriously? What is up with that? Look what Amenadiel put you through, Linda. And Rae Rae? Don't even get me started." Ella nodded. "It’s just...well, we all have our flaws. Like I said, it’ll blow over.”

A series of “Mmmmms” went around the table, and normal conversation resumed.

Ella was one step below wasted. In a moment of Ella-ness, she grabbed one of the Karaoke requests forms, filled it out, and handed it to the waitress.

“Ellen! That the fuck did you just do?” Maze asked. Ella smiled. “Ellen?” Shit-eating grin. "Girl, we're Tribe. Tribe don't sing. We watch."

Too late. The dancing stopped and the D.J. stepped forward. “At this time, we’re going to have Chloe Decker come up. Chloe Deckerrrrrrr.”

Chloe sat horrified. TERRIFIED even. “Ella no! No, guys, no…NO! In front of all these people?”

“Go on, Chloe, get up there,” they yelled, as Maze “assisted” Chloe to the microphone. She was pissed. Pissed at Ella, pissed at the present situation, pissed at Lucifer,...then it hit her. He’s a good man-the best, even. More than that, he was her best friend. She had betrayed him, and he forgave her. She loved him, and he absolutely ADORED her; she knew what to do. Steady in her new resolve, she spoke to the D.J.

Lucifer had been leaning on the bar watching the whole debacle go down, with a bemused smirk on his face. He knew The Tribe was MANY sheets to the wind, but he also knew that Chloe probably just had a good buzz going. He watched her carefully as she talked to the D.J., half expecting to see her run back to the sanctuary of the booth. _This is going to be good_ , he thought, as the lights went down and the spotlight shone on Chloe.

He recognized the strains of the introduction to _Fade Into You_. Mesmerized, he softly approached the piano, watching Chloe intently. Standing there in that simple flowing dress under the spotlight, her golden brown hair flowing freely in waves, swaying gently to the music, she looked...she looked downright ethereal! Without realizing it, Lucifer had begun playing a piano accompaniment to the soundtrack, and Chloe began singing:

_I want to hold the hand inside you_  
_I want to take the breath that's true_  
_I look to you and I see nothing_  
_I look to you to see the truth_  
_You live your life, you go in shadows_  
_You'll come apart and you'll go black_  
_Some kind of night into your darkness_  
_Colours your eyes with what's not there_  
_Fade into you_  
_Strange you never knew_  
_Fade into you_  
_I think it's strange you never knew_

A hush had fallen over Lux. Usually, the club buzzed with conversation, even when Lucifer performed, but now, everyone had just stopped, looking and listening to the angelic being under the spotlight. Chloe’s voice was soft and gentle, but strong, just like her. Unlike many of the unfortunate souls who had tried earlier, Chloe’s singing was note perfect, simply beautiful.

Lucifer played a piano riff during the interlude between verses, his eyes watering, tears threatening to spill over. Oh, Dad, she was so beautiful, that little Miracle of his! He would die for her. He HAD died for her. And he’d do it again and again.

Chloe remained swaying, her eyes closed, completely oblivious to her surroundings, completely oblivious to her effect on the people in the club. She didn’t need to look at the prompt screen; she knew this song like the back of her hand. She resumed singing:

_A stranger's light comes on slowly_  
_A stranger's heart without a home_  
_You put your hands into your head_  
_And then smiles cover your heart_  
_Fade into you_  
_Strange you never knew_  
_Fade into you_  
_I think it's strange you never knew_  
_Fade into you_  
_Strange you never knew_  
_Fade into you_  
_I think it's strange you never knew_  
_I think it's strange you never knew_

The song ended and the lights went back on, snapping everyone out of their reverie, and immediately Chloe was greeted with thunderous applause, as she slowly made her way back to her seat. The dance music turned back on, and the floor was filling quickly, but someone grabbed Chloe’s hand. Turning around, she saw Lucifer as he began to pull her toward him. He led her behind the piano, then took her other hand, as well.

“Detective?” he said, “That song,...was it for me?” She stood there, looking at him, tenderly. “Was it for me, Chloe?”

She smiled shyly and nodded.

“It was beautiful. YOU’RE beautiful!”

“Thank you,” she murmured softly, looking at the floor.

“Detective, what happened today...I’m sorry.”

Chloe raised her eyes and looked up at him. The look on his face! So tender, so loving, so NOT in keeping with the image that organized religions depicted the devil to be. “I’m sorry, too.”

Gently, Lucifer cupped his hand around the back of Chloe’s head and brought her in. He placed a gentle kiss in the top of her head, then hand in hand, they walked back to the booth together. Chloe went to sit down, but Lucifer placed his hands on her hips to stop her, sat down, and drew her into his lap.

“Ooooooh my God, Chloe, that was amaze balls! Like truly amazing! Your voice- you’re so good!” Ella gushed. “Wow, Girl! You’re incredible! You should sing more often! Like really!”

“Holding out on us, Decker?” said Maze. Well, it was Maze. That was a compliment.

“Chloe! You have such a beautiful voice. I had no idea you could sing,” Linda said.

“Well,...I started out as an actress, you know? I had to learn to sing…” Chloe replied.

“You should sing more,” Linda replied. “Look! I got the whole thing on my phone. Here, I’ll send it to you.”

“Oh! Oh! Could you send it to me, too?” asked Ella, practically jumping up and down in the booth.

“I, too, would like that video, please, Doctor,” said Lucifer.

“If that video ends up on your WOBL account, I’m going to kill you,” said Chloe “glaring” at him.

Lucifer smiled, “Why Detective, I would never-” _But I have other social media accounts_ , he thought to himself, slyly.

Lucifer stayed with The Tribe, but chose to listen to the friends talk, rather than engage in any conversation. Chloe remained seated in his lap. She was having a good time, which made HIM happy. He just loved hearing her laugh. And really, why would he choose to talk, when he could just BE? Linda had advised him to _“just be”_ , once, when he was in severe emotional turmoil, but he didn’t understand what she was saying, even going as far as to scoff at the idea of meditation or other relaxation techniques. NOW, it made sense. NOW he understood the peace he felt in his soul when he could _just be_.

Eventually, everyone realized that most of the patrons had left. Lucifer’s crew was busy closing the club up for the night. Linda, Maze, and Ella called for Ubers, and said their farewells. Lucifer drew Chloe closer to him.

“Stay, please?” he asked.

Chloe smiled at him and nodded.

Hand in hand, they walked to the private elevator that led to his penthouse.

“Nightcap?” he asked, walking to his bar.

“Ummm,...no...thanks. I think I had enough,” Chloe answered.

Lucifer nodded and poured himself a drink, the two of them found themselves on his balcony, arm in arm, staring up at the stars. They didn’t speak; there was no need for any words. They just stayed together, lost in their thoughts. _Just BE, Lucifer, it can help clear your thoughts._ Eventually, Lucifer cleared his throat.

“It’s getting late, Detective,” he said, “Did you wish to stay?”

Chloe nodded her head, and the two stepped into the penthouse. Lucifer gave her one of his Tshirts to wear, and graciously allowed her to use the bathroom first. When she walked into the bedroom, he had already changed into his boxers. He assisted her into his bed, then walked around and got in on the other side. Gently, he put his arms around her and drew her close. He brushed her hair behind her ear, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Smiling, he said, “Be the song, Chloe.”  
A look of confusion came across Chloe’s face, and she looked up at him questioningly.

Still smiling, Lucifer simply repeated, “Be the song.”

A wave of understanding hit Chloe at that moment. She snuggled in close to him, wrapping one arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest. He, in turn nestled more firmly against her, resting his head on the top of hers, planting one more kiss on the top of her head. Slowly, sleep overcame them, and they faded into each other.


End file.
